The Lance
by Sharper
Summary: A Lance is a group of people trained to fight together as a unit. Much like a modern squad but with the social implications of different castes working together. A single noble or skilled warrior typically leads them some might call it an ‘Adventuring P
1. Chapter 1

"If you can't depend on your Lance you can't depend on anyone." Lord Roan's last words at the Battle of White Field. _Himdales Saga. _

**Prologue**

**A New Beginning**

A story taken from the early writing of the great mage Rupert Longtree were he puts aside the concerns of a boy and takes up the responsibilities of a man. Gaps in his early writings are filled from historical sources, and other writers' works.

Normally I liked mornings, the new day's sun shining in through the cracks around shutters, the smells from the kitchen promising breakfast, and songs from the winter birds at the feeder in the courtyard below my childhood room. But today was different, very different. The sounds, smells, and light assaulted my body as if seeking vengeance for some unknown wrong.

Some fool had left the shutters open, letting the cold winter air and the hateful sun in fully. A dam redbird had chosen the windowsill as the perfect place to serenade the world. The cooks must have hit upon a recipe perfectly designed to tie my stomach in knots just from its smell. So this was what a hangover was like! I promised my body I would never offend it in such a manner again. Just because one is old enough to drink now does not mean one should. Especially in the quantities I was encouraged to imbibe in last night. Dam friends, hope they had New Years hangovers too.

You see in the Empire everyone counts Midwinter's Eve as his or her birthday. I do not know who came up with this idea. It is said to have been an ancient tradition from before the Empire was founded. So now on Midwinter's Day, at the end of the Winter Festival, I am eighteen years old and considered a man. With adulthood comes all kinds of new opportunities. Including some that that I had not yet considered. Like drinking something stronger then watered ale.

Say were are my clothes? Why am I so tangled in these sheets? With those thoughts the door opened and Hildebrand came in.

"Thendra's tits, what are you doing coming in here? Damit…"

"Well lazy boy this is my room. Or don't you recall? You did have much more to drink then was needful." Hands on hips now, lips formed into that sweet pout that I had noticed last night. At least I remembered her face and name. "You have missed breakfast. Are you doing to miss the Choosing too? At the very least you will be late. Do you not know they lock the doors silly boy? If you do…"

"The Choosing? Dam what time is it? Were are my pants?" I struggled with the bedclothes but they seemed to have a mind of their own as I tried to keep myself covered and disentangle myself at the same time.

With some help from Hildebrand I was able to quickly dress and make it to the Great Hall. She seemed well acquainted with buttoning a man's shirt. What did not help was her big smile the whole time. "You know you blush very sweetly. Here let me button your collar." Thankfully she had thought to bring some soda bread in her apron pocket. Which greatly helped settle my stomach, but did little for my nerves.

The estate's Great Hall was mercifully right next to the kitchen over which Hildebrand had her room. Unfortunately I had to pass though the kitchen to get to the courtyard entrance of the hall. I did my best to ignore the snickers of the cooks and servants as I came down the servants' stairs. Such people and their comments were beneath my notice. "Run now, you are already late." Dam girl, calling from the window will just get me more notice that I can ill afford.

I swallowed the last of the soda bread as I ran for the doors to the Great Hall. Thankfully they were still open. At the doors two older guardsmen in polished armor with ceremonial plumes on their helms turned their stern faces toward me and motioned me to enter. Whether their scowls were from the girl's hollering or for my lateness did not matter. Any attention was unwanted at the moment. I must have been the last expected as they closed the doors behind me with a thump. As I stepped inside I heard the sound of a bolt being slid into place by the guards who remained outside.


	2. Chapter 2

A Warrior's slighted honor can best be recovered by a duel. Whether it is an exchange of blows, or if it is to the death must be decided based on the degree of shame involved. From _The Duels of Lord Hexahuma_

Chapter One The New Year 

Engfled and Acha stood side by side in the Great Hall, tall blond noble and dark haired servant. The two young women were the closest of the young people to the dais, having arrived early in order to have a good place in the standing room only crowd. Several of the local priests wearing their finest robes stood ready to assist with the ceremony. Bright light from the low winter sun showed through the stain-glassed windows that depicted the victories of House Gray Morning, the colored light added to the festive nature of the room. Gathered beneath the faded trophy banners of defeated enemies that hung from the hall's rafters were all the children of Falconhead Estate that had come of age that New Years. All castes, noble, warrior, craftsmen, merchant, servant, or farmer, they were all there in their finest clothes.

At the rear of the Great Hall they all heard the massive doors being closed and the heavy bolt sliding into place. There was a small commotion as a latecomer joined the back of the group. Every noble at the estate was present. Tall blond and bronze skinned they lined the sides of the hall leaving only a narrow path for the young people to crowd together in front of the dais at the head of the hall.

A herald stepped to the front of the dais and cleared her throat, stopping the whispered conversations and getting everyone's attention. Her voice boomed out making some in the front rank of youngsters flinch. "Let the doors be barred until the Great and Noble House Gray Morning's business is concluded. None shall enter or leave on pain of death. The honorable descendants of Grand Lord Cynehelm have gathered for the New Year's Choosing." Some of lower caste girls started to sniffle, trying to keep from crying. There was a snicker in the back of the crowd of youngsters that was quickly silenced with the thump of an elbow in ribs.

Lord Redwald stood from were he and Lady Segwa sat on their chairs on the dais. "Now that we are all here we can begin." Turning so that his gaze covered all the young people he said, "Our House does not stand for much pomp and circumstance. We do not put up with the flamboyance of other Houses. As a result we have few ceremonies. Now you are about to take part in one of the most sacred and long observed traditions of this, The Noble House Gray Morning." Turning to a high priest he nods his head. The High Priest of Keltor-Ra stood, his white robes seeming to take on the many colors of the rainbow from the light of the stained glass widows. He chanted for several minutes while everyone listened to words that are difficult to understand but full of power.

When he is done the Lady Segwa stands and one by one calls each young persons name. Some have to be prodded by their fellows. Each receives a scroll affixed with the House's seal along with a smile from the Lady. There is no order of precedence in the calling of names as the scrolls are drawn randomly from a basket. Some in the back have to push their way to the front to receive their scrolls.

When all the scrolls are handed out there is one of those difficult to endure expectant pauses. Both Engfled and Acha turn to look when from the rear of the hall they hear boot steps of man approaching across the gray and white tiled floor. With sword in hand an elderly gray haired noble comes forward. He makes his way through the youngsters and steps up to the dais. He places the sword on the floor at Lord Redwald's feet. Projecting his voice he says, "I Lord Aldrich, pledge to House Gray Morning the blood of my veins, the sweat of my brow, and the strength of my arm." He then steps back looking expectantly at the young people.

Always quick thinking on her feet Engfled catches on first. She steps up and draws her own sword. "I Lady Engfled pledge to House Gray Morning the blood of my veins, the sweat of my brow, and the strength of my arm." She then placed sword on the dais next to the first sword. The new made Lady turns to the dark hair girl beside her and gives her a 'look'. Acha steps forward, her hand trembling only a little, and drew her dagger. "I Acha pledge to House Gray Morning the blood of my veins…and so it went with each of the new adults pledging their loyalty. Some of the servants and farmers have to be lent knives from nobles in the crowd. Some stammer over the words and have to be coached. But all make the required pledge.

Then each adult nobles in the hall approaches and completes the pledge. Only adding the words, "I renew my pledge to…"

By the time the ceremony is over there is a large pile of swords and weapons in front of the chairs. The ceremony deteriorates into noisy congratulations and the sounds of scrolls being opened. The doors are unbolted, and a servant shouts through the open doors that lunch is being served. There seems to have been no formal end to the proceedings.

Rupert playfully thumped his friend Sebbi on the shoulder. "I can't believe you started laughing at the start of the ceremony.

"Did you not hear that pompous Whinny making the announcement? She has gone from a shy little girl to a herald with a huge voice!" Sebbi put his hand on his chest and cleared his throat in perfect imitation.

Rupert hit his life long friend's shoulder again, this time much harder. "You better call her by Winifred if you don't want to get in trouble. She is a year older then you and from what I hear will be a master herald long before you are even a journeyman spearman."

"Ouch! enough hitting already. How have you stayed so strong sitting on you butt in that tower?"

"You better be able to handle a lot more pain then that. Especially if you are in a Lance that is out hunting goblins come spring. Now lets see were you have been assigned." Rupert poked Sibbi in the chest with his own scroll and gestured to the identical one his friend held.

In all seriousness now the young men broke the seals and opened the scrolls. All around then other young people were doing the same. What Lord Redwald had written was the basis for the rest of their lives. Before reading halfway down the scroll Sibbi's face went pale.

Concerned for his friend Rupert asked, "Not a Lance then?"

"No, the Estate guard. Maybe with work, a lot of sword practice, I will be selected for a Lance. Likely after someone gets themselves killed fighting goblins I will be a replacement. But that will take a major goblin incursion. Shit, more years under the watchful eye of Lord Aldrich, drilling, drilling, drilling. So what did you get? What you hoped for?"

Rupert held the scroll out for Sibbi to read. "Shag me rotten, this is great! 'Journeyman wizard assigned to the Lance of Lady Engfled', she's a great swordswoman, a real looker too. You got just what I would of wanted. I envy you, I really do."

Then Sibbi saw his friend's downcast eyes. "Not what you wanted either I would guess. That college in Ravensmount, that's were I know you really wanted to go. Look it is expensive and the Estate has gone through hard times. Maybe in a few years."

"Yah right, and your going to be a freaking Paladin of Dagobert. Fat chance of us ever getting what we want out of life. The gods have got our whole lives planned out for us. We are doomed to walk a path that is not of our choosing."

"Now Rupert stop that. Someone will hear such sacrilege. That is not what is taught by Priestess Torta at all. Freewill, it's all about freewill. Making our own decisions, standing up for what is right…"

"Friend there is a lot more to the way the universe works then what we are taught in the temples. What I have learned while at the Tower goes far beyond what we learned as children. Other dimensions, planer travel, all controlled by…"

"Quiet Rupert she is coming. Before you go off on one of your all knowing rants pay attention to what is going on around you."

"Who, who is coming? Some old girlfriend of yours? Make a friend last night?" Rupert shut-up. That remark could start a conversation that might be turned back on him. Best not pursue that line of banter.

"No you idiot. Lady Engfled, there with Aldrich coming towards us. Now shut up already, will you?"

There she was. Lady Engfled, tall, golden haired, bronze skinned, just like every other noble in the room, every one of them decedents of the Compolie forces that fought and forged the Empire from petty kingdoms and barbarian tribes. The woman coming through the thinning crowd was a perfect example of the Compolie race. Fit, strong, and willing to use her noble right to command those placed under her.

The pair of nobles stopped in front of the two young men. At least their hair turns gray with age like normal people thought Rupert looking at Lord Aldrich. The doors of the hall were being opened, and someone shouted something about lunch. None of the four took notice.

"Rupert, this is Lady Engfled. You have been assigned to her Lance. You should know her. She moved to Falcon Head a few years before you left for your studies." No recognition of Rupert's title from Lord Aldrich. Years of the boys studying the arts of war under his tutelage gave him what he felt was his right to call them only by their first names. Such was the way between the Warrior Caste and the Noble Caste.

Rupert bowed stiffly from the waist to the Lady, "Journeyman Wizard Rupert Longtree. I am sorry; I should have sought you out my Lady as soon as I read the scroll. I am very happy to have been chosen to be part of your Lance. May the Gods of the Arch smile on our future endeavors together."

Lady Engfled bowed in return only less stiffly and not nearly as deeply. "I am happy to have you in my Lance Journeyman Wizard. Not many Lances are blessed with the presence of a wizard. I am told you are quite talented. I understand we have the rest of the day free. Tomorrow I would like all of us to meet in the lower garden after breckfast. You know the one with the white roses?"

Rupert nodded. "Yes my Lady."

"Good, please be there on time Journeyman Wizard."

Aldrich spoke up. "No need to be so formal you two. You will all have plenty of time to get to know one another. Your going hunting goblins. Sibbi be at the guard barracks first thing in the morning. All you will need is your sword. I am going to make a passable warrior out of you even if it breaks you. I have promised your father that. Make good use of what time you have left you four. Go spend some time with your families."

The old Lord moved off. Talking to others that had been assigned to the estate guards. The fourth person he had been referring to was suddenly apparent. Beside Engfled and standing the proper one step behind was a dark haired girl. Now considered by her society to be a woman. She was a full head shorter then her lady. Making her just several inches shorter then Rupert. She inclined her head to first Rupert then Sibbi then stepped forward to speak. "Acha, War Servant, pleased to share a Lance with you Wizard Longtree."

Rupert barely nodded back as protocol demanded a member of the servant caste be treated. "That is Journeyman Wizard. Someday I hope to drop the Journeyman part. You may call me Rupert in less formal settings. Will we all be eating lunch together?"

Engfled spoke for both herself and Acha. "We will be visiting with our families as Lord Aldrich directed. Until tomorrow then, please be on time." She smartly turned on her heel as if on the parade ground and walk out the Great Hall, Acha obediently at her heels one step behind and to the right.

Rupert cursed when the two woman were out of earshot. "Shit, she knows I was almost late."

"Buddy it looks like you have a harsh mistress there. That is a real hot one there though, maybe you have a chance with her." Sibbi pointed at the two retreating backs.

"You got to be kidding. She is one cold fish. She won't be having any cross caste relationships."

"Not the Lady you idiot! Lets get out of here before anyone hears you talking like that of a noble Lady. Get your dagger back first." Sibbi turned to the diminishing stack of weapons. "Good the piles down to just a few swords and your dagger. Grab my sword there would you, the one with the nicks." He pointed. "Yes its old but father would have a fit if I lost it. Now come on lets go! We are going to have to eat at one of the lower tables with the servants if we don't get a move on. And I meant Acha by the way. She is the hot one. Every boy on the estate has been sniffing around her for the last year. Not just those in her own caste mind you, some of the noble lads too. So far as I know none has caught her either."

"Food and girls that's all you ever talk about Sibbi." Now with weapons retrieved and sheathed the two followed the remaining crowd out of the ceremonial hall. The doors would be shut behind them allowing entrance only to the estate's lords and ladies and those who had business with them. "You have not changed at all in the years I have been gone. If you had paid as much attention to your sword work you would be leading a Lance tomorrow. We going to eat with our families or with the rest of the guys?"

"Say why were you late anyway."

"Don't go there Sibbi. I am asking you, don't go there."

"Oh this is going to be good. Do tell, were did you go off to last night after the dancing ended?" Sibbi wrung his hands in mock pleasure at his friend's discomfort.

Rupert declined to take the bait and changed the subject. "Since you are so full of gossip tell me about Lady Engfled. What do you know about her? I don't recall her much. She was here only a short time before I left."

Most new lords asked their Lance members to pledge personal fealty, and promise to support their Lance mates. People that are expected to fight side by side need to know they can trust each other. Lady Engfled required no such pledge. She saw no reason for any such informal pledge. She expected absolute obedience as a matter of course. When they all met in the lower garden the next morning she handed out orders like a guard sergeant.

They were to leave in two days time to check on a village that had reported sighting goblins. Sibbi had got his wish of a goblin incursion. Reports had been coming in from the high villages since before the Winter Festival. The unusually cold winter had driven the tribes to warring among themselves for the meager resources of the mountains. The weaker tribes were moving down into the valleys and lands of the estate looking for food and shelter. Campaigning in the winter was dangerous and Lady Engfled wanted to be well equipped. They would be taking pack mules for tents and stores in addition to the mountain ponies they would be riding. Well-muscled shaggy little horses whose compact nature helped to insulate them from the cold. Tough horses that were ponies by name only.

The new inexperienced Lances were being sent to check on areas were there was little likelihood of encountering more then the stray goblin. Still it was a chance to get the groups working together as teams. Forging them into killing machines that could defend House and Empire from goblins, beastmen, or whatever crossed the mountain barriers from the wastes beyond.

There were eight of them in all. Six Lance members and two experienced handlers for the horses and mules. Rupert suspected the two older men were also there to provide guidance if needed to the six youngsters. The Lances going to areas more likely to run into trouble were traveling in pairs or threes, with pack trains to support them. Lord Redwald was leading one group himself. The Lord of Falconhead Estate was taking these goblin problems seriously. He took his custodianship of his people very seriously. He would not have barns burned and farms ravaged if he could do anything about it. Lady Engfled's Lance was going to check on the village of Hardfall. A mere two days away, it was close enough to civilization that there was little risk there would be any goblin problems.

The Lance ate all their meals together now. The meals were quick. The companions returning to their preparations as soon as they finished. What little talk there was at the table was plans for the upcoming trip. That was what they called themselves, companions. Not friends yet, just companions. Only Engfled and Acha seemed to have known each other previously. Everyone else was known to each other only in passing or they had been just sent to Falconhead.

Rupert got along with his companions. All but Engfled seemed to be in awe of him. Being a spell caster had its benefits. Even their priest, Roderick, went out of his way to show respect when he conferred with him on the spells they would require for their travels. Things were going as well as he could have expected them. Even at dinner when he thought he was going to be embarrassed by Hildebrand everything turned out well. When she served their table she smiled equally at everyone when he was afraid she would give him unwanted attention. When she leaned past him to place a heavy tray on the table she lingered for a moment and whispered in his ear. "Nothing happened. You passed out." There were questioning looks from his companions, even envious looks from some of the men. But no one voiced their questions. It would have been different with his childhood friends.

The thaw had turned the roads to mud. Plop, plop, plop, the constant sucking of the mud at the mounts hooves was all that filled Rupert's mind. His companions instinctively knew he was their most powerful, and at the same time their weakest member. It did not help that he was pale and sometimes nodded off in the saddle. The Lance would be moved into a set of rooms together in the main house on their return, something that would have already happened if they had not been in the rush to leave. In his own room there had been no one to see him sit bolt upright in bed


End file.
